


Black blood

by Kittyxuchiha11



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/pseuds/Kittyxuchiha11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alicia discovers Elyza’s biggest secret quite by accident one day. </p><p>Based of that one headcanon post on tumblr about Elyza being immune to the virus and her blood turning black.</p><p>Smut in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’re looking for supplies when a walker suddenly jumps out at Elyza. By now Alicia is used to it and watches Elyza struggle with the flesh eating creature as she stands by ready to help the moment Elyza needs it. Elyza generally never needs help though, which is a good thing because although Alicia can use the bat in her hands and bring any walkers life to an end, she still doesn’t like to do it. 

“Aw, fuck me” Elyza grumbles half under her breathe as she grabs for her knife on her belt and somehow manages to grab it by the blade instead of the handle. Alicia had warned her that would happen if she just randomly attached blades to her belt. but did she listen? Of course she didn’t. 

Alicia wonders for a moment why Elyza didn’t just go straight for the pistol strapped to her leg but then remembers the group of walkers they had to sneak past to get in here. Her attention flickers to the door to make sure they’ve not been attracted simply by the noise of this creature’s grunts, but the doorway is clear and they’re safe for now. Alicia looks back just in time to see Elyza bearing her teeth as she shoves the knife through the walker’s forehead. It stops it’s movements and Elyza pulls the knife out and stabs it back in again just for good measure, and with that the mangled creature falls to the floor with a soft thud. 

“Fuckin’ zombie” Elyza grumbles staring down at the being that once used to be a man “can you believe this asshole?”

Alicia just smiles in response, about to point out the fact she called it a zombie again instead of a walker, but she doesn’t. Everyone calls them walkers, everyone but Elyza that is. She likes to be different, and being different sure does suit the blonde girl. 

It’s only when Elyza holds up her hand and Alicia see’s something dripping down her wrist that she remembers how Elyza gripped the blade of her knife and cut herself.

“Elyza, your hand-” she begins to say as if you draw the older girl’s attention to it, but that’s when she see’s that what’s dripping from Elyza’s hand isn’t red. She’s confused at first, wondering if she’s perhaps suddenly gone colour blind or the lack of sleep is finally starting to get to her. But she blinks and sure enough now Elyza is looking at her own hand and Alicia feels as though she aught to scream from the shock.

Her blood isn’t red, it’s black.

Elyza see’s Alicia’s expression and suddenly a look of panic takes over her face. She quickly shoves both her hands behind her back in some sort of attempt to hide the black oozing from the wound and making it’s way down her hand. But she knows by the look Alicia is giving her that she definitely saw it, and now definitely knows.

“Alicia” Elyza begins, her voice soft and sincere, it sounding like nothing Alicia has ever heard her use before “let me explain-”

“What the fuck” Alicia interrupts her without even meaning to. Her thoughts are racing at about a thousand miles a second and it hits her that that is definitely not normal at all. “What the fuck is that?”

Alicia hates that Elyza looks generally upset with her for asking but at the moment her brain isn’t functioning well enough to care. She’s scared, no terrified actually because her friend is bleeding fucking black blood right in front of her.

“Blood” Elyza states simply, reaching into her back pocket with her right hand to retrieve a bandage. She starts to wrap the cut in silence and Alicia just continues to stare.

“Blood is red, not- not black” she finally says, stumbling over her words and Elyza looks up from her now bandaged hand to Alicia, looking actually scared for the first time ever. She studies Alicia’s face, trying to gage her reaction before she sighs softly.

“Don’t freak out, princess”

Alicia is about snap back that of course she’s freaking out, how can she not be. That is until she realises that Elyza is shrugging off her leather jacket and reaching for the side of her shirt. Alicia’s breath hitches in her throat, first at the sight of Elyza pretty much stripping off in front of her, but then she see’s it. A fear that makes her stomach drop takes over her as she see’s the bite mark on Elyza’s side. 

Her eyes snap back up to Elyza’s, and she‘s aware she’s actually panicking now “When did that happen?” she asks as fast as she can her eyes darting from Elyza’s face to the bite mark and back. She’s suddenly flooded with images of Matt and she forgets how to breath. That can’t happen to Elyza. She won’t let it happen, she can’t lose anyone else.

She seems to space out for a few seconds and when she comes back to it, Elyza’s arms are gripping hers and she looks so incredibly guilty. “Alicia, you need to calm down”

And she does calm down amazingly, taking a few deep breaths as she grounds herself by holding onto Elyza’s arms. Elyza’s skin is warm under her hands, but not too warm. She doesn’t feel or look like Matt did. She feels and looks fine and Alicia is back to being more confused than scared now. She opens her mouth to speak but Elyza beats her to it. 

“Few months back when this all kicked off, this one asshole bit me” she states, waiting a few seconds for Alicia to take it what she’s said. “I thought I was gonna turn obviously, so I locked myself away waiting for it to happen. But as you can see by the fact my fine ass is still here, it didn’t”

Alicia just stares in shock “Then that’s why-”

“I’m a cocky shit who’s not afraid to get close to them? Yeah sorta” she smirks “And that fact I’m as massive badass”

Alicia rolls her eyes, sort of glad that at least Elyza can joke in this situation. It comforts her somehow.

“Let me tell you though, their bites fucking hurt. So wouldn’t recommend it”

Alicia actually laughs then, finding herself feeling a strange calm coming over her as she see’s Elyza revert back to her usual confident self with her shit eating grins and stupid little smirks. It’s as she slowly reaches out and pushes up Elyza’s shirt to start tracing the bite mark, almost as if she’s in a trance, then what Elyza has just said starts to make sense in her brain.

“You said bites…has it happened more than once?”

Elyza shrugs “Yeah, but the other bite marks are in places you have to buy me dinner first to see, cutie” She says with a wink. Alicia simply prods her side and removes her hand from the blonde’s warm skin. She finds herself thinking about how she now wants to run her hands over Elyza’s hips, and maybe some other places too. She then quickly tells herself to stop being so fucking gay.

“So yeah, turns out if you don’t turn into a zombie, your blood turns black. Pretty cool party trick right? It freaks people the fuck out” Elyza says with a grin, and for once Alicia is way too distracted by her own thoughts to think of a comeback. So she does what any person who’s just been thinking about doing unspeakable things to her friend does, she smiles guiltily. If Elyza see’s the guilt in her smile she doesn’t say anything, she just looks at Alicia for a few seconds before looking away and back to where she was before the walker attacked her.

“Lets finish up here, princess” She says, walking back to the shelf she was searching before. She looks at Alicia from where she now stands as that shit eating grin Alicia absolutely hates (that’s a lie, she loves it) covers her face “You can’t buy me dinner, sweetie. But if you make it for me I’ll count it as the same thing”

Alicia feels a blush spread across her cheeks and desire start to stir in the pit of her stomach. Elyza is playing a very dangerous game and Alicia has to keep reminding herself she’s apparently straight and does in fact not want to slam her friend against the nearest wall and kiss her until she forgets how to breathe. 

Elyza turns her back to Alicia and begins to actually gather supplies again, where as Alicia is still standing staring wide eyed at the older girl as she tries to get her composure back.

Alicia decides she’s a little bit scared of Elyza now. Not because of the whole black blood thing, but because if she keeps flirting with her the way she is, Alicia simply can’t be held accountable for her actions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza's flirting finally goes too far and they both can't hold back.
> 
> (The smut you all wanted. sorry if it's not the best)

Ever since their supply run, Alicia can’t stop thinking about Elyza. It’s driving her crazy because she should be able to at least look at her blonde friend without her face heating up and her thoughts wondering to things that certainly don’t belong at the dinner table. Elyza sees through it all of course, it’s like she knows exactly what Alicia is thinking and gives the younger girl her signature smirk. Which in turn makes Alicia’s heart hammer in her chest and her face flush even more.

She’s lost track of the times Madison has asked her if she’s okay and Elyza has joined in with mock concern knowing exactly what she’s doing. Alicia realises she must seem rude when she storms away from the dinner table to her room. Her family puts it down to her being a rebellious teenager, but when Elyza comes to her room after dinner she knows exactly what is wrong and plays into it knowing Alicia will play along.

It’s infuriating because Alicia knows exactly what game the blonde is playing with her, yet can never get out of it or make her move back. She’s left confused and frustrated to why her heart is beating so damn fast every time she sees that stupid smile. Sometimes she wants to hit Elyza and smack the smile off her face.

Alicia is straight. She’s convinced she is anyway until she realises that her heart isn’t beating fast because of the anger at Elyza, but because of something entirely else. Her heart is in her throat and her face is burning practically crimson as she realises she’s actually into Elyza. That’s a realisation that shocks her for days and makes her revaluate her whole life.

She thought maybe her thoughts about how much she wanted Elyza while they were on that supply run were just fuelled by hormones and nothing else. But the more the blonde girl is around her, the more she realises it’s something much deeper than a simple want. 

Elyza has flirted with her since day one and she hates it. That’s a lie. Maybe she really enjoys it and actually likes the idea of Elyza. Of course, she denies this to anyone who mentions it, especially Nick who teases her constantly about the fact there’s obviously something going on between her and Elyza. He says it’s obvious and won’t be surprised if they’re dating by next week. Alicia just scoffs at him and goes back to the book she’s reading.

She desperately wants to prove Nick wrong. Wants to stay away and keep Elyza away from her, but she simply can’t. They’re drawn together by something, and Alicia finds herself thinking more and more about the fact she actually wants to be with Elyza. 

She hates it, she hates it so damn much and she just wants all her stupid feelings to go away. They’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, like really now is not the time to have a sexuality crises and realise you’re into the super hot blonde girl who saved your life. 

Sure Elyza is sassy and a bit of an asshole that bleeds black blood and scares the shit out of her sometimes. But she’s also attentive and the only one who actually listens to Alicia. Alicia hates how ignorant she can be and hates her for it, but by the time the day is over Elyza shows that side of her that makes Alicia’s heart flutter manically in her chest.

They’re in Alicia’s room, Alicia lounging on her bed some senseless book gripped in her hand to cover up the fact she’s checking out Elyza’s ass. Elyza is reloading her guns, standing with her back to Alicia as she does this giving Alicia the perfect opportunity. Alicia really did mean to actually sit and read but she can’t resist when Elyza has her back to her and she can’t make some comment about it.

Alicia’s eyes are glued to Elyza’s shoulders as she watches her muscles tense underneath the tiny tank top she’s wearing. The blonde’s lack of clothes is making Alicia’s heart pick up once again. Alicia grips the book in her hands in response to ground herself, and to make sure she actually stays out and doesn’t reach out to touch Elyza’s skin like she wants to.

She wants to reach out and run her hands over Elyza’s arms, her waist, the dip of her hips. Down her thighs, and put good use to her hands. She wants to hear the noises Elyza makes and embarrassingly enough, she really really wants to hear the way Elyza would whisper her name as she moans.

“Hey, Princess” Elyza’s voice actually makes her jump and her eyes widen. She’s aware she probably looks incredibly guilty.

“Uh, yeah?” Alicia says as she tries to slow her heart and stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. It’s only as she’s waiting for Elyza to reply that she catches the blonde’s eyes in the mirror across the room. Her heart that was beating way too fast only moments ago now completely stops as she realises that Elyza is watching her in the mirror and has just seen her practically drooling over her ass. 

This is bad. This is really bad.

“For a straight girl, you sure do spend a lot of time checking me out”

Alicia looks away as quickly as she can, her gaze falling on the door to the room as if just by looking she could escape the situation she’s in. But she can’t, not unless she does get up and leave, and both her and Elyza know she wouldn’t dare. Elyza turns around and the grin in her face makes Alicia’s stomach flip. It’s the grin she always gets from Elyza when they flirt but now Alicia has all these thoughts going through her head it has a different effect on her. Normally she just rolls her eyes to dismiss the blonde, but now she’s feeling something which isn’t annoyance for once, and she knows this can only end badly. 

“Am I that gorgeous you’ve forgotten how to speak, babe?” Elyza asks teasingly and all Alicia can do is stare. Her eyes wonder from Elyza’s lips down to her cleavage which is very much on display from the low cut top. She gulps, her eyes snapping back up to the older girls just in time to see them darken.

Elyza takes a few steps forward, smirk plastered on her face as she doesn’t take her eyes off Alicia. Alicia now sits up straight on the bed, her eyes also not leaving Elyza, and for a long moment they just stare at each other. Alicia doesn’t miss the way the blonde’s eyes travel down her body, and once again Alicia is left wondering what the hell is going to happen between them.

Alicia finds herself placing the book she has in her lap on the side table and standing up before she can really think about what she’s doing. Elyza’s smirk widens and she takes another step closer, completely closing the distance between them. She’s so incredibly close and Alicia’s breath actually hitches as her eyes met Elyza’s.

“I’ve seen you watching me, buttercup” Elyza says softly, her hand moving through her hair as she keeps her eyes on the brunette’s. “It’s all fun and games to flirt with you, but when you start to flirt back and look at me that way, it turns into a bit more than a game”

Alicia takes a step back trying to put some distance between them, Elyza just steps forward forcing her to step back again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she manages to say softly as she tries to look away, knowing if she keeps her eyes on Elyza’s she’ll be done for.

“Oh, I think you do” Elyza says with a small hum “Ever since you found out my little secret you’ve been looking at me like you either want to kill me, or do something else” she smirks “Want to tell me what you’re thinking, cutie?”

“I’m not thinking about anything. Especially not anything to do with you-” Her back hit’s the wall and she finds herself manically looking to where her hand is now flat against it. She looks up and it’s the worst mistake she’s ever made because Elyza’s blue eyes are looking at her with such an intense look Alicia literally can’t look away. She tries, she really does but it’s like she’s paralysed and can’t escape. 

“Alicia” Alicia blinks, gulps at the sound of her name spoken by Elyza. Every thought she’s ever had comes flooding back. She revels in fact Elyza actually used her name instead of a nickname, and there’s this little spark of happiness that ignites inside of her and it takes all of her to not surge forward and kiss the girl.

Elyza leans in, placing her arm against the wall beside Alicia’s head “You know, I took a class in reading body language” she says casually.

Alicia looks at her for a moment, keeping her eyes on Elyza’s as she replies “Didn’t peg you as the sort of person who cared about all that” 

Elyza shrugs “Think all I do is shoot zombies eh?” she asks teasingly, not waiting for a reply before continuing “You keep looking at my lips and licking yours”

“So?”

“You know what that means surely?”

Alicia’s gaze flickers between Elyza’s eyes and lips, demonstrating Elyza’s point excellently. Alicia is stuck between wanting to hit her or kiss her. She starts to wonder if maybe she can do both. 

“You want to kiss me” Elyza says smugly

“You wish” Alicia answers back quickly, not stopping to think that yes indeed she really really does want to kiss her.

“If you don’t want to why are you just standing here staring at me like that, huh princess?”

“You literally have me pinned against a wall” Alicia answers with a snarl of frustration. Elyza can read her like a book and she absolutely hates it.

“I’m not even touching you, darling”

Alicia makes a frustrated noise at the back of her throat before grabbing the front of Elyza’s top and smashing their lips together. She tries to pour all her anger and frustration of how much she fucking hates Elyza right now, but she can’t. The moment she feels Elyza’s lips begin to move against hers, she’s like putty in the older girl’s hands.

She lets go of Elyza’s shirt and moves her hand to grip the blonde’s hair as Elyza moves her hands to hold Alicia’s waist securely. Their lips move in sync, not with the urgency that the kiss started with, but still Alicia feels almost weak. She’s imagined kissing Elyza so many times she’s honestly lost count, but nothing she ever imagined could compare to this. 

Alicia’s knees almost buckle under her as Elyza gently nips at her bottom lip. She gasps softly and Elyza takes the opportunity to lick into her mouth. Their tongues touch and it’s like another shock runs through her. Elyza who usually seems completely calm and composed now seems to be losing control slightly. She’s grabbing at Alicia as if her life depends on it, and honestly Alicia has never felt so turned on by someone just touching her so innocently.

They break apart and Alicia see’s Elyza staring at her with such desire in her darkened eyes that she thinks she could possibly die right there on the spot. She goes to open her mouth to speak but Elyza cuts her off, pressing her mouth against Alicia’s and actually pinning the younger girl to the wall this time. Alicia whimpers softly, tangling her hand In Elyza’s hair once again to try pull the blonde closer. Elyza seems to actually growl as she slips her leg between Alicia’s, pinning her even closer to her. Alicia actually moans in response, the sound is soft and Elyza wants to hear it over and over again.

She breaks the kiss and Alicia makes a small noise of complaint. Elyza simply smiles, taking a moment to look at Alicia’s half lidded eyes before she drops her head to press her lips against the brunette’s neck. Alicia keeps her hand tangled in Elyza’s hair, her mouth falling open as Elyza sucks gently on her pulse point. A small noise escapes her mouth and she feels Elyza smirk against her neck.

“Well buttercup, looks like you’re a lot more into this that I thought you’d be”

“Shut up” she groans, earning a small laugh from Elyza.

“So much for you being straight, pretty girl”

“Yeah, so much-uh-for that” she says, her breath hitching and a quick gasp leaving her mouth as Elyza moves to bite a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She does think to warn Elyza to not leave any marks, but all thoughts seems to leave her mind as Elyza mouths over the mark, her tongue darting out to soothe it. 

She gulps quickly, her head leaning back against the wall to expose more of her neck. Although Elyza has other ideas she quickly surges up, using one hand to grab Alicia’s face and pull her into another breath taking kiss. Alicia feels as though she’s about to explode with need, and finds herself slowly rolling her hips against Elyza’s leg in some sort of desperate attempt to get some attention. She’s that far gone that even through her shorts, the friction is sweet and just what she needs. She whimpers, grinding down harder as she messily kisses the blonde who’s pressing against her and moving her own hips gently. 

They move as one, Alicia whimpering softly as Elyza actually grunts with need. She feels the older girl desperately groping at the front of her shirt and Alicia properly moans for the first time as Elyza’s hand finds her breast and squeezes roughly. Elyza’s hands are all over her. In her hair, on her thighs, making their way up her shirt stroking the skin of her back before she unclasps Alicia’s bra as if she’s done this a thousand times before. Alicia wants to laugh and make some sarcastic comment about it, but before she can Elyza has her bra off and her hands back on her breasts, squeezing them through her shirt.

Alicia places her hands over Elyza’s pressing them to her chest as if to urge the older girl on. Elyza pulls back from the kiss in response, taking in how absolutely wrecked Alicia looks already. Only just looking into the brunette’s eyes half lidded dazed eyes sends a shock wave through Elyza. She finds herself gasping softly, completely shocked at the younger girl shamelessly grinding against her and whimpering as Elyza gives her breast another small squeeze. Alicia bites her lip and squeezes Elyza’s hands before she leans in for another kiss, her tongue instantly in Elyza’s mouth as soft groans begin spilling between her lips.

“You gotta quieten down, princess” Elyza says between kisses, her hands moving from Alicia’s breasts to her hips where she pulls the younger girl closer. Which of course just earns another moan from Alicia.

“Shut me-ah up then” Alicia whimpers trying to sound challenging, but all she manages to do is make herself sound even needier.

Her eyes snap open as she feels Elyza grab her hips and actually lift her off the ground. She makes a noise somewhere between a squeal and a groan as Elyza pins her completely against the wall and sucks a mark into her neck.

“Don’t test me on that, buttercup” Elyza almost growls sounding completely primal. The sound of her voice so husky and deep sends a shock right to Alicia’s core and she ends up tightening her legs around Elyza’s toned stomach and whimpering softly as the sensations start to drive her insane.

“Elyza” she groans, clinging to the older girl if her life depends on it. Elyza stops what she’s doing, licking the now red mark on the girls neck a softly before pulling back to look at Alicia. From the look Alicia is giving her, Elyza knows exactly what she wants. She hoists Alicia firmly up her body and stumbles towards the bed, trying to place the younger girl down carefully but simply can’t and ends up doing some sort of move that makes them both end up on the bed in a heap. She looks to Alicia and smiles, expecting Alicia to make some sarcastic comment about it. But Alicia’s eyes are completely darkened by desire.

Elyza gulps and realises for the first time she may have gotten herself into something a lot more serious than she ever intended.

Before she can even process another thought Alicia his pulling her down to kiss her again and Elyza’s head starts to swim. She really aught to put a stop to this before she does something she regrets. But with one look at the pleading look Alicia is giving her, she simply can’t stop even if she wants to. This is dangerous, she knows. She really aught to stop but she sure isn’t going to unless Alicia stops her herself.

Alicia makes a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, breaking the kiss and looking up at Elyza with nothing short of a glare. Elyza finds this sort of amusing, but is way too turned on to reply with half the amount of sass she usually does.

“What’s wrong, babe?” she asks breathlessly watching the brunette’s frown deepen at her words. Before she even realises what’s happened Alicia is crawling out from underneath her and flipping them around. She comes back to her senses as her back hit’s the mattress and she watches Alicia wriggle out of her shorts and underwear as quickly as she can. She’s about to make a comment but the words die on her lips as she see’s the determination and lust glowing in Alicia’s eyes.

“Taking to fucking long” Alicia groans, her hands stretching out and taking handfuls of Elyza’s breasts and she starts to roll her hips again. They both moan, Alicia closing her eyes before another grumble of frustration comes from her. Her eyes open slowly, instantly setting on Elyza’s, and Elyza can only just watch in awe as the brunette slowly rolls her hips, making a definite wet patch on the shorts Elyza is still wearing.

“Take them off” Alicia says through a breathy moan, her fingers moving to Elyza‘s shorts to grab at the material momentarily. Its only as Alicia stops and stares at her that Elyza realises those words were directed towards her.

“You’d have to move for me to do that sweetheart” she says as calmly as she possibly can, which to be honest isn’t very calm at all. Alicia nods, lifting herself slightly onto her knees to give Elyza enough space get her clothes off. Elyza does as she’s told, slipping her shorts off, her eyes on Alicia the whole time. She throws her shorts to the floor beside the bed, very aware that all of Alicia’s family is home and keeping her clothes beside her is the best option in case she needs to get dressed in a hurry.

She can’t help herself and reaches towards Alicia, listening to the younger girl gasp softly as she gently runs her fingers over Alicia’s slit. She barely brushes against her clit but Alicia is gasping and arching her back. And honestly, Elyza generally thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Alicia with her head thrown back and her hips rolling against Elyza’s hand panting little cruses and whimpering her name.

Elyza can’t think straight, she finds her own breathe coming out in pants as she watches Alicia desperately trying to make herself reach that high she wants. Elyza finds it the hottest thing ever and she slowly starts to move her fingers away from Alicia’s clit getting an idea in her head. She moves her fingers to her slit once again, moaning softly as she feels how incredibly wet Alicia is for her. Alicia looks at her questioningly, her hips stopping their frantic movements as she watches the blonde. She’s confused to what Elyza is doing at first, but then has to bite her lip to hold back a moan as she feels two fingers entering her.

Elyza lies back and watches in pure amazement as Alicia starts slowly rocking her hips, Riding Elyza’s fingers like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Alicia has her eyes closed once again, her hands pushing against Elyza’s chest to keep herself upright. And Elyza doesn’t mind one little bit that Alicia is just simply using her to get off. If anything she finds it really really hot. And those little shocks from before are now a solid feeling pooling in her stomach as she watches the girl above her grind down on her hand and gasp as Elyza’s fingers hit something that Alicia obviously likes. She does it again and again, Elyza making sure to keep her fingers curled that way and revelling in the way Alicia is breathlessly trying to say her name.

“Elyza” She says in more of a broken sob as she starts to move her hips at a frantic rate “Please”

“Please what Alicia?” Elyza asks although she knows exactly what Alicia is asking for. Alicia doesn’t answer, just moans. Trying to get something she can’t have and letting a frustrated little sob when she really can‘t get it.

Elyza moves her thumb to Alicia’s clit and circles it quickly, earning a loud high pitched noise form Alicia. She quickly shushes her, moving her thumb to firmly press against Alicia’s clit, and Alicia seems to completely lose it. Her moans are loud and beautiful, and if Elyza knew they didn’t have to stay quiet she would definitely encourage Alicia to make those beautiful noises as much as she wants.

“Your mom is just downstairs, wouldn’t want her hearing us would we?” Elyza asks teasingly, applying more pressure and making Alicia actually gasp and whimper. Alicia still rides her fingers like a saint, her gasps becoming more laboured as she begins to actually sob of pleasure rather than frustration now. Elyza just watches her in pure awe, slightly saddened by the fact that the way Alicia is sitting on her means she can’t touch herself. Although she’s convinced she could definitely come just from the sight of Alicia alone right now.

“You like the feeling of my fingers, don’t you princess”

Alicia can only nod in response her teeth gritting together as she manages to force her eyes open just slightly to look at Elyza. Elyza is looking at her with her usual cocky smirk and Alicia feels something in her stomach stir. The pleasure is building up in a tight coil and she knows she’s nearly there. She’s so fucking close and all she wants is to come.

“Elyza” she gasps throwing her head back, stuttering over her next worlds like a complete mess “I-I’m”

“I know, baby” Elyza whispers softly, her thumb rubbing against Alicia in just the right way “Come then”

Her legs begin to shake as a tidal wave of pleasure washes over her. She tries to keep moving her hips through her orgasm but finds her legs shaking way too much for her too. She’s so, so happy when she feels Elyza taking over what she now can’t do, and continuing to slowly pump her fingers in and out of the brunette. She almost cries when Elyza circles her clit a few times. Now finally coming down from her high and realising how incredibly sensitive she is. She tries to move yet again but finds she just doesn’t have the strength to yet. Elyza see’s her struggling and manages to free her hand from beneath Alicia, shaking it slightly trying to stop the slight pain in her wrist from the fact it’s been sitting at such a strange angle. 

Alicia flops down onto Elyza, panting hard as she tries to catch her breath and waits for her head to become a little less fuzzy. When she finally looks up at Elyza she sees the blonde looking at her with a genuine smile, which really is a very rare sight since all Elyza does is smirk and look like an asshole usually. She leans up slightly, capturing Elyza’s lips in a soft, slow kiss. Elyza wraps her arms around Alicia, bringing her closer until they’re both slowly kissing wrapped up in each others arms.

Alicia breaks the kiss to look into Elyza’s eyes, and Elyza swears at that moment she sees the moon, stars and everything else she loves in those green eyes. She rests their foreheads together, feeling completely content for a moment and generally forgetting they’re living in a nightmare world. She always was a sucker for the aftermass of sex, always made her way too emotional and sentimental. Not that she’d ever admit that to anyone of course.

She closes her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Alicia’s hand gently stroking her shoulder from where she still lies on top of her. She feels Alicia shift and fall to the side of her, a leg still draped over hers and a hand slowly travelling down her stomach. Her eyes open to see Alicia looking at her curiously as her hand starts to trace patterns just above her waist line.

She doesn’t think anything of it, relaxing into the touch until she feels lips press a kiss against her neck, then another, and another. Elyza looks to Alicia in confusion before noticing the look in the girl’s eyes is back and she actually laughs out loud.

“God cutie, you really ready to go for round two already?”

Alicia shrugs, although there’s a smirk already pulling at her pretty pink lips. “You really think I’m gonna leave you alone after what you just did for me?”

Elyza grins back, turning her head to kiss Alicia’s lips as Alicia’s hand starts to trail downwards. Elyza moans softly at the first touch and Alicia couldn’t feel prouder.

Elyza makes a mental note to herself that Alicia is really not very straight at all, and that they need to do this way more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza shares a little bit about herself and Madison is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what i'm really doing with this fic. I don't have a plot, but will be happy to write anything you guys want. So if you want to see something in this, leave a comment about it :3

When Elyza said the bite marks where in places Alicia would have to buy her dinner first to see, she sure wasn’t lying. 

They’re lying on Alicia’s bed, Elyza with her hand gently combing through Alicia’s hair as she takes in the intoxicating sight of a worn out Alicia. She moves a strand of hair out of Alicia’s face and a small smile pulls at her lips as Alicia smiles at her sleepily.

“Who knew someone as badass as you could actually be affectionate”

“Not everyone gets to see this cutie, consider yourself lucky” Elyza boasts with her usual smirk.

Alicia grins at her, wrapping her arms around the blonde, which makes the smirk drop from Elyza’s face. Alicia’s green eyes bore into hers and the soft smile on her lisps is enough to stop Elyza from saying anything more. She’s truly memorised by the way Alicia is looking at her, and starts to realise for the first time in awhile, she’s starting to actually feel safe around the younger girl. 

They stare at each other for a moment before Alicia leans forward and connects their lips in a soft kiss. It lasts a few seconds before Elyza sighs softly into it and they break apart. Alicia settles back into her place with her head on Elyza’s shoulder as her hand gently starts to trace along the blonde’s arm. 

Elyza shivers as delicate fingertips trace up and down her arm, softly moving up to her collar bones before slipping down lower. Alicia is quite obviously just innocently touching her. After the emotional trauma they’ve both been through they deserve the comfort they take in each others touches. But Elyza’s mind starts to wonder to slightly less innocent thoughts, thoughts of touches that have nothing to do with innocence and comfort. She mentally kicks herself for even thinking about it, especially since they’ve just spent about the last hour or so doing those very things. 

Elyza’s thoughts are interrupted by Alicia sucking in a quick breath as she traces a small scar just under her breasts. She looks to Alicia and expects to see a look of disgust or at least a look concern. But instead she see’s Alicia staring with curiosity at the multiple bite marks covering her body. 

“They must have really chewed you up” Alicia says softly as she moves her hands to trace over other marks. Elyza inhales quickly, simply nodding her head as she really doesn’t trust her voice to say what she needs to.

The silence grows between them and Alicia just continues to run her fingers over the rough skin.

“It was a whole hoard of them” Elyza admits eventually, well after Alicia has moved on to trace another mark “If it was just one of them, I could’ve kicked his arse. But when there’s like twenty, you don’t stand a chance”

“You could have died” Alicia says quietly, the gravity of the situation seeming to hit her for the first time. Elyza doesn’t dare meet her gaze, because she knows exactly how Alicia will be looking at her and her heart is breaking just thinking about it.

“Yeah, I could’ve” Elyza replies with a shrug trying to lighten the mood “But I’m the badass zombie slayer. Nothing can take me down, princess”

Alicia is supposed to laugh, or at the very least smile. But she doesn’t, and that’s when Elyza realises this must really be getting to the younger girl. She doesn’t even look up at Elyza when the blonde tries to crack another joke to rouse some sort of response. Alicia’s eyes are trained solely on the bite mark Elyza first showed her the other week on the supply run. She should be rolling her eyes and making snaky comments back at Elyza as she always does, but she isn’t. That’s the part that scares Elyza the most and makes her remember why she hates having any kind of serious conversation.

She hates the silence, the awkwardness. The stupid fact that life can’t always be about joking around and having fun. It has to be serious and all about surviving and she wants to forget that as often as she can. She knows it’s stupid and won’t work forever. But just sometimes she likes to think if she messes around for long enough that every thing will be okay, that she’ll be okay.

“Elyza?”

“Uh-huh?”

“You weren’t alone, were you?”

The question takes Elyza by surprise she has to admit. She didn’t think she’d given any indication that she wasn’t alone when she was bitten. 

“You really are more than a pretty face, darling” Elyza says passively as her eyes drift up to the ceiling once again. “To answer your question. Yeah I wasn’t alone”

There’s a beat of silence before Alicia speaks up again “What happened?”

“Pretty much what I said. We were reckless and got cornered by a whole lot of them. She got bitten and as I was trying to get to her one of them got me” she realises she must look quite solemn and smirks as she looks at Alicia “Of course we kicked the rest of their arses, saying if we were going down they’re be coming with us. I thought I was gonna die, you know? So I was just like, fuck it. Fuck it they can bite me all they want cause I’m turning into one of them”

Elyza stops her story to look away again, not wanting Alicia to see the hurt in her face. She knows that Alicia knows she isn’t some unstoppable killing machine but she still wants to try keep up some sort of appearance that she’s untouchable. It’s for security really. She takes a quick breath, pushing back the niggling guilt and sorrow she feels trying to overcome her.

“Her name was Anya, she was like a sister to me. You know, like your very best friend who you feel you’ve known forever. Yeah, she was that asshole and it just so happened she was with me when the world went to shit. We both got bit, she died and I didn’t”

Alicia is speechless. Completely dumbstruck and feels she needs to say something, but doesn’t know what to say. She simply wraps her arms around Elyza once again and squeezes her in the tightest hug she can manage. She hears Elyza’s breath hitch and for a moment she thinks the older girl may be about to cry. But she doesn’t. of course she doesn’t.

Elyza’s turns onto her side and hugs Alicia back just as tightly. They hold each other and Elyza tries to forget about all the shit she’s seen. All the death and distraction which has lead her to be so tightly wound and unapproachable.

As she runs her fingers through Alicia’s hair and watches the brunette nuzzling into her shoulder, she decides that she’s going to protect Alicia with every fibre of her being. Alicia is the purest and most kind person Elyza has met. And although some personal feelings are skewing her judgement, she knows Alicia is worth saving no matter what.

“I lost someone too” Alicia murmurs into Elyza’s shoulder, not wanting to lift her head to look into the pain she’s already seen in Elyza’s eyes. “His name was Matt. He was…he got sick and I had to leave him to go with my family”

Silence fills the room once again and Elyza is floored with the sadness crushing her chest. She simply wants to hug Alicia and never let her go, but she knows first hand that is not how to deal with a broken heart. They can find comfort in each other of course. But really, they need time to heal.

Alicia lifts her head, her eyes meeting Elyza’s for all but two seconds before their lips are pressed against each other once again. Alicia brings her hand up to tangle it in Elyza’s hair. But Elyza catches her hand and entwines their fingers with a quick squeeze of her hand. Elyza can tell Alicia is trying to lose herself in the kiss and as much as she wants to let Alicia kiss away her problems, she’s aware that they’ll have to come out of their room and see Alicia’s family soon.

“Alica, Elyza. Dinner is ready!” A shout comes form downstairs as if on cue.

They pull apart, Alicia leaning her forehead against Elyza’s with a small smile pulling at her lips. Elyza smiles back, glad to feel the sad atmosphere shift into one with some what of a peaceful feeling.

“I thought you were supposed to be happy after sex, not have a complete angst fest”

“Your face alone is reason for an angst fest” Alicia shoots back, her smile widening.

“Ouch princess, that’s a bit harsh” Elyza says with a grin as she pulls back slightly. Alicia makes this small sort of noise of complaint which in turn makes Elyza laugh. Because really, she never would have pinned Alicia as the sort of sassy teenager who whines when you deprive her of cuddles.

“Come on cutie, better get downstairs before your mum thinks we’re up to something”

“We could be up to something else” Alicia says, actually stopping Elyza in her tracks because holy shit Alicia just made a dirty joke. It’s really weird hearing Alicia say stuff like that and Elyza decides she’s gonna have to flirt twice as much now to try beat the younger girl at her own game.

As soon as Elyza see’s Madison she knows something is up. Her and Alicia come downstairs and Madison gives Elyza a look which she’s sure could actually kill her. She brushes it off at first, simply putting it down to Madison being in a bad mood since it took them like fifteen minutes to actually get dressed and come downstairs. But as they sit at the dinner table there’s a tense silence that both Alicia and Elyza definitely feel.

“So Alicia” Nick starts, a smirk spread across his face “What did you and Elyza get up to today?”

“Um, nothing? We just chilled in my room” Alicia answers back, slightly annoyed by how smug Nick looks. For a brief second she wonders if he possibly knows, but soon dismisses the thought. He’s been teasing her about how she’s into Elyza for ages. She puts it down to he’s just being a dick as usual. 

“Chilling, really? Is that what they’re calling it now”

Alicia’s face turns crimson and Elyza has to resist the urge to high five Nick.

“I swear to god Nick I will-”

“Alicia” Madison says warningly, giving her a short glare before turning to give Nick the same look. They both stop knowing a petty argument is not worth the wrath of their mum.

The tense silence returns and Elyza starts to wish Nick and Alicia would start arguing just so she doesn’t have to listen to the scratch of cutlery and the way too loud ticking of the clock on the wall. 

As dinner continues and everyone eats in silence Elyza can’t help but notice the looks Madison keeps giving her. She’s a little confused to why the older woman seems to be so pissed off at her and looks to the side to try catch Alicia’s attention. In doing this she catches Nick’s attention instead who quirks an eyebrow at her and smirks. She raises an eyebrow back at him which causes Nick to chuckle slightly. Which in turn earns her another death glare from Madison. So maybe she just isn’t in the mood for them messing around. Elyza gets that, but doesn’t know why Madison is being so damn irritable about it all.

“Well, I gotta pee” Elyza announces “Thanks for the uh” she glances down at the mush on her plate trying to figure out exactly what it is “The potatoes” she settles on, getting up and making her escape before she’s lectured on bad manners or something.

She does her business and is making her way back to the dining room when she see’s Nick standing a little away form the doorway. When he spots her he beckons her over.

“I wouldn’t go in there If I was you. Mom may just skin you alive”

She shrugs of his comment, about to walk past him when he catches her eye again. “Why would she do that exactly-” she tries to say but Nick just lifts a finger to his lips silently shushing her. She gives him a look but stays still and listens to the hushed voices coming from the inside the room.

“What were you even thinking Alicia”

“Will you chill the fuck out mom, I’m not some stupid kid anymore-”

“Yes you are. You’re my daughter and I won’t have-”

“Oh so now I’m your daughter. Now you actually have a reason to care about me. Yeah, nice parenting there”

“Alicia, please” Travis’ voice says softly “Your mother and I are just a bit concerned about you”

Elyza looks to Nick who grins back at her. It takes her a moment to realise exactly why he’s giving her that look but it soon clicks and she wants to laugh. She knew Nick had been teasing Alicia for weeks about how she has a thing for her. And by the look he’s giving her now, Elyza knows for sure they weren’t as quiet as they thought they were being when they were occupied with each other earlier.

“We just don’t want her taking advantage of you”

“Are you kidding me? You think she’s going to turn me gay and we’re going to fuck all the time?”

Elyza has to stop herself for saying that’s exactly what she’s done. She needs to stay out of this one if she doesn’t want both Alicia and Madison to hate her.

“We- uh, we heard you earlier” Travis says and the awkwardness is so obvious in his voice that Elyza actually feels a little awkward herself. The silence that follows is so incredibly tense that even Nick who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his sisters embarrassment looks a bit guilty. 

Elyza isn’t quite sure if she should go in and try stop the possible murder about to go down. Simply because she isn’t sure her life is guaranteed if she goes in there now, she’s seen Madison angry and oh boy does she want to avoid that at all costs.

“Mom, I’m eighteen now. I can look after myself” Alicia calmly replies, shocking probably everyone because Alicia is never calm when it comes to arguments with Madison.

“You’ve barely been eighteen for a month Alicia. This isn’t up for debate, you need to be careful”

“Why do you hate her so much? like seriously what has she ever done to you mom?”

“Alicia-” Travis tries to say to defuse the situation, but of course he’s drowned out by Madison. 

“I don’t hate her- You’re making up things to be difficult again. I’m just trying to look out for you”

“Yeah, of course you are” Alicia sneers “Well I don’t need you to look out for me. I’ve spent the last four years of my life looking out for myself because we were too preoccupied. I don’t need you to start now”

There’s a silence and for a moment Elyza isn’t quite sure if she should be comforting Alicia or Madison, because really that was harsh and there’s obviously some real family drama going on that Alicia hasn’t filled her in on yet.

Alicia walks out the room looking irritated, and when her eyes land on Elyza and Nick just standing there dumbly her eyes narrow. Elyza goes to open her mouth to say something but before she can Alicia beats her to it.

“Don’t say a word” 

And with that she storms upstairs, making sure to childishly stomp extra loudly on the stairs. Elyza simply looks to Nick who in return just shrugs at her.

“It’s your job as her girlfriend to check she doesn’t wreck her room”

“It’s your job as a good son to check your mum isn’t having an emotional breakdown”

Nick just laughs, raising his hand to wave her off dismissively “Yeah yeah, got it”

They both go their separate ways, Elyza knocking on Alicia’s door before she walks in. she expects to see Alicia sulking on her bed but instead she’s met with the brunette pacing around the room angrily. When their eyes meet Elyza realises she’s never actually seen Alicia quite this angry before and that Alicia might quite possibly be more frightening than her mum after all.

Wordlessly she makes her way across the room to Alicia, pulling the younger girl into a hug. Alicia seems to hesitate for a minute but then wraps her arms tightly around Elyza and burry’s her head in the blonde’s shoulder. 

“You okay, cutie?” Elyza asks softly, deciding that she needs to be sincere just now.

It takes a few moments for Alicia to reply, but when she does her voice is lighter and she seems to have calmed down “I’m good”

Elyza pulls back, her eye’s meeting Alicia’s quickly before she steps away to go back to pretending to be totally fascinated by the posters on the wall. She decides that maybe she should stay away from Alicia, especially with what her brain is telling her to say. Even if she’s supposed to be being sincere, her jokey attitude will never not be there. 

“So, I guess we don’t have to make a big spectacle of telling them now” 

The calm seems to disappear instantly and Alicia narrows her eyes once again “I will hit you” 

She grins “That’s a new one. Who knew you were so kinky, babe”

Alicia groans and actually does hit Elyza “I hate you so much”

“Hate is the new word for love, right?”

“Oh my god”

“‘Oh my god there’s a really hot blonde in my room’ is how that sentence was supposed to go”

“More like ‘oh my god there’s this annoying blonde in my room who I want to punch’”

“More like spank you kinky thing”

“I will murder you in your sleep”

“Oh death fetish! All the zombies outside sure are affecting you princess”

“Please shut up”

Elyza smirks, making her way towards Alicia with confidence. She leans in, pressing a kiss to Alicia’s jaw before moving to her ear and whispering a few words.

“Make me, cutie”

Before Elyza can even blink Alicia has her pushed against the nearest wall with a hand in her hair and their lips smash together. She lets a small noise of surprise escape her lips which Alicia swallows greedily and takes it as an invitation to kiss her harder.

Her head is spinning and she’s not exactly sure how she ended up like this, but she kisses Alicia back never the less. Alicia moves down to her neck and starts to suck a mark into her pulse point which makes Elyza actually moan. She threads her fingers through Alicia’s hair and tilts her head back, trying to keep her noises at bay but apparently Alicia is just way to good at this. 

Elyza does wonder for a moment how the hell she’s became so incredibly good at this in the few hours since this last happened. Alicia was so nervous and careful when she touched Elyza before, trying to obviously copy what Elyza had done to her. But now the brunette is doing everything of her own initiative, and she’s doing it really damn well. 

Elyza snaps out of her thoughts as she feels Alicia pull at the button on her jeans and drop to her knee’s in front of her. For a second a rush of panic surges through her and she grabs Alicia’s hand against her better judgement. Alicia stops and looks up at Elyza with something between desire and annoyance burning in her eyes. Elyza gulps in response. 

“Alicia- everyone will hear-”

“I am not going through explaining it again, I want them to hear this”

Elyza decides right there and then that she’s quite possibly in love with this girl.


End file.
